1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus having a backlight assembly and a method of protecting components of the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a display assembly displaying an image by using optical transmittance of liquid crystals and a backlight assembly disposed under the display assembly to provide the display assembly with light.
The display assembly includes a display panel displaying the image, a driving printed circuit board (“DPCB”) driving the display panel, and a flexible printed circuit board (“FPCB”) electrically connecting the DPCB to the display panel.
The backlight assembly includes a light source generating light and a container receiving the light source. In general, the container includes a metallic material in order to emit heat generated from the light source to the outside.
The DPCB is attached to an outer face of the container through screws in order to prevent the DPCB from moving due to external impacts.